


In Death, Sacrifice

by greyeyedwarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Character Death, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyeyedwarden/pseuds/greyeyedwarden
Summary: Written circa Sept. 2014Very short - 350 wordsFirst fic on here - happy to hear your thoughts





	In Death, Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa Sept. 2014
> 
> Very short - 350 words
> 
> First fic on here - happy to hear your thoughts

He must have been listening at the door when they were talking to Riordan because somehow he knew the awful secret that an Archdemon could only be killed by a Grey Warden. And Maker knew how he had convinced Riordan to let him do the Joining ritual. But it didn’t really matter now. Riordan was dead and now Zevran was dying.

If Elissa had had any inkling of what he had done, of what he planned to do, she would have ordered him to stay and defend the town. Of course, he probably would have disobeyed anyway. Stupid, sweet man.

“Why?” she demanded.

He looked up at her. Even bleeding out he still managed to smirk. “Why not? I was as good as dead in any case. Crows do not take well to traitors.”

“You could have taken them, you know it. Why?”

“Don’t…” mumbled Alistair. The other warden was huddled on the elf’s other side, clutching at his wounded arm. Damn that arm. It had distracted them both just long enough for Zevran to make his mad dash up the dragon’s neck and sink daggers into its brain.

Zevran’s eyes glanced at Alistair, and then focused back on Elissa. “He is a good man, no?”

Such an odd thing to say. Then she realized what his reasoning must have been. She choked back her tears. “Maker’s breath, you’re a sentimental fool.”

“We all have our weaknesses. You will take care of him, yes?”

“Of course, Zev. I’ll take good care of him. Swear it on the Maker.”

Alistair’s brow furrowed in thought. Bless him, he was slow about these sorts of things. But he was finally catching up. Suddenly his eyes widened. “Oh…”

Without saying anything else he pulled Zevran onto his lap. The elf raised a shaky hand to Alistair’s face. Weakness began to drag it down, but Alistair caught it and held it there. Zevran tried to smile, but it faded almost as soon as it was on his lips.

Elissa waited a moment, then closed the assassin’s eyes as Alistair’s tears dripped onto her hand.


End file.
